


Don’t think about it so hard, sweetheart

by Mittymitty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Stiles, Caretaking, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek is kind of obsessed, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Feral Derek Hale, Fluff, Hale Family Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, Obsessive Behavior, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Role Reversal, Shy Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Sub Derek Hale, Topping from the Bottom, kind of but not really role reversal, this is probably unrealistically fluffy & loving since it’s self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mittymitty/pseuds/Mittymitty
Summary: Stiles snorted and ran his fingers through Derek’s hair. It has the younger man whining and rutting into the bed.“Please. How can I convince you that I give you my enthusiastic consent,sir?”The hand in his hair tightened, “careful there, sweetheart.” There’s a warning in Stiles’ tone that makes Derek want even more.**************************A fic where Derek learns that all he wants is to be loved and taken care of in ways he doesn’t comprehend. And Stiles is more than happy to give him exactly what he wants, needs and then some.They aren’t the most convenient alpha and omega mates but they’re exactly what they need.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	1. A Few Years Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is only about 3 or 4 chapters. I’m sprucing them up a bit but I thought I’d share what I have since I have fun writing it. 
> 
> Depending on engagement, I’ll either work faster to edit so that I can update Monday or just take my time and have it up by next Wednesday or Thursday. 
> 
> This is just for fun and it’s EXTREMELY self indulgent because I wanted some submissive Derek but also omega Stiles without having to follow the tropes too harshly. Hope you have fun reading it. It’s a bit angsty because of Kate stuff but otherwise it should be a light and fluffy read of Derek being spoiled and loved while Stiles happily takes the lead.
> 
> If there’s something you want me to include speak up ASAP and I’ll do my best to add it if I like your idea ♥️

The Hales were worried about Derek. His mother Talia, his father Malcolm and his uncle Peter were the most worried but when were they not worried about the slightly reclusive feral beta werewolf? Rarely did the young man speak in anything but a growl, rarely did he leave his cabin to visit them and when he did, he isolated himself in his room. However, as rare as those behaviors were, they had not been this bad in a while.

Ever since Malcolm and Talia had gently warned him that Chris Argent and his daughter would be passing through; Derek has become even more depressed which they all thought impossible. Thankfully, the two would only be here for a day as they would only be here because Chris wanted to help Stiles Stilinski--his associate--settle back into Beacon Hills and to also renew his treaty with the Hales.

Well, today was the day that they were in town and the so-called “associate” Derek was told about was at the Hale house and Derek had no choice but to meet him. The man would be working with their pack in close proximity since he is an old friend of the family. A friend who apparently did a lot for them but Derek has little to no memory of him. While Derek would rather not meet him at all. Talia had sternly demanded that he be present as it would only be appropriate for the man to see the whole pack.

Unable to deny his alpha, Derek was standing on the porch of his childhood home with his hand on the door knob.

A certain smell that Derek had smelled a mile away had him filled with anxiety and anticipation. It smelled like strength, protection and calm. Yes, those weren’t actual smells but that’s what Derek was smelling. 

The Hale pack inside knew that Derek was at the door but they also knew to let him come in at his own time. Derek felt pathetic for keeping them waiting just because he was a little anxious over a--he sniffs--human who smelled as intimidating as he did delectable. 

Taking a deep breath, Derek opened the door and the smiles he receives lessens his anxiety tremendously. Not that his family has ever made him feel unwelcome even though they should. Especially after Derek almost got them killed for welcoming someone he shouldn’t have into their home.

“Derek!” His mother approaches him with open arms and only hugged him once he initiated the contact himself. She kissed his cheek and took him to the kitchen away from the others and the new voice and smell that drew him like a magnet.

When they get to the kitchen, Derek’s father hugs and kisses him as well. “Glad you could make it, son.”

The young were grunts in response and shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, I dragged you in here to tell you about our guest,” His mother began warily. “You may not remember him but his name is Stiles Stilinski.”

“The sheriff.” The statement is short, but it gets its point across.

“Yes, the sheriff’s son. He was actually born and raised here and was the one to… break the line and subdue Kate the night of the fire.” 

Malcolm and Talia could see the gears of self hate working in Derek’s head. It was no secret that he blamed himself for the fire even though he was a victim himself, but no matter how many times they told him so, he just wouldn’t listen. The self hatred and blame were the main reasons that Derek isolated himself. It hurt them that he did so and Derek knew it but to Derek it was better than him putting their lives at risk again.

Talia cleared her throat, “he’s even done some work for us in the past. The wards for example, he’s gathered intel for us on multiple occasions too. He’s not here on business. As you know, his father, the sheriff is retiring and so is he--well, somewhat. He will continue to work with our pack and protect Beacon Hills.”

“Well, urm.” This is why Derek hates speaking. He stutters and stammers due to his anxiety. “What’s he like?” 

This time, it’s his father who answers, “Oh, he’s sweet and charismatic. A little sarcastic and playful but respectful. You might feel his magic but it’s not overbearing since he’s able to conceal it but I wanted to warn you just in case. He’s done right by us, you’ll like him. Just a warning though--”

Involuntarily, Derek’s lips form a snarl. He wasn’t angry but _scared._ He hated being the last to know something and his parents only kept big things that they thought he couldn’t handle from him.

“Calm down, son and Listen well,” his father demands sternly with a pointed look. When Derek reluctantly meets his eyes, he sees worry and compassion in his father’s eyes that only increased Derek’s anxiety once again. “Remember what we said. He’s done right by us.” Malcolm reminded him firmly. He brought their foreheads together and Derek closes his eyes and breathes in the man’s comforting scent. Derek nodded that he understood the emphasis on this man doing right by them--he’s saved them--but still, Derek was tense, still anxious for the bomb to drop. 

“He’s also an older omega.”

A choked off sound left Derek’s throat and he jerked away from his father whose hands were held up in mock surrender so that Derek could see them.

“Son, like I said. He’s sweet and well, he really isn’t like any other omega. If it becomes too much, you can go to your room. The room here in the pack house.” The man asserts because he knew that Derek would try to book it back to his cabin when he shouldn’t be alone if he gets into the wrong headspace.

“Okay.” Derek said through an irritated growl.

“Derek. Tone.” Talia chastises before approaching he and his father.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay, Derek. We know you’re overwhelmed. Let’s take some time to prepare, hm?” Talia suggested gently.

“Actually, I’d rather get it over with, please.” There’s a growl like whine in his voice that his parents can’t say no to. They know they can’t and Derek knows they can’t. So reluctantly, they head towards the living room. 

The closer they got, the stronger the smell that’s been tickling Derek’s nose since he’s arrived became.

Peter is laughing on the couch and next to him sits Stiles Stilinski. The man whose smell has Derek so worked up in a multitude of ways. He’s laughing as well with his head thrown back and Derek almost pounces on him with the need to bite and mark him.

To the surprise of all present; _Derek_ approached the man and stood above him menacingly.

“Well, hello.” Stiles chuckled nervously when a full minute of Derek staring at him and saying nothing passed. 

Stiles was much older than Derek expected him to be. For some reason, he just didn’t associate the name ‘Stiles’ with a man who was near the same age as his own father. While the man was possibly decades older than him, Derek noticed that just like his father; Stiles is older but not unattractive. Stiles was _far_ from unattractive. He’s handsome and pretty all at the same time--Derek would say that he was in the early stages of being a silver fox. His voice matched his looks. It sounds like honey, like the colors of his eyes are.

A grunt leaves Derek and distantly he heard his aunt Tia chastise him for being rude.

“You-” Derek started to say but suddenly found it harder to speak any further. The smell of the man was overwhelming. He _wants_ so badly that it scared him. Not only did he not deserve to want anyone or anything but the last time he wanted and pursued said want; he was traumatized.

The man stood slowly as if he was afraid of spooking Derek any further. Just as slowly as he stood, he held out his hand and waited patiently for Derek to take it. The action was very atypical for an omega and instead of taking it, Derek dashes up the stairs to his room slamming his bedroom door in his haste.

Malcom gives Stiles an apologetic look before he quickly goes after his son.

“Well-um, I didn’t think I was _that_ intimidating.” Stiles joked in an attempt to lift the awkward mood.

“It’s not you, Stiles. It’s just that Derek has had some bad experiences with… omegas in the past.”

At this Stiles face morphed into one of understanding. “Ah, well. Um, I think I’ll leave--”

When Talia opened her mouth Stiles was quick to cut her off with a shake of his head. “I say this because I get it. I think it will be better and easier for him to calm down if I’m not here. That’s the only reason. I promise, Tal. Listen to my heartbeat.”

Talia calmed down at the mention of his heartbeat because it didn’t skip a beat; indicating that he truly meant what he said as did the other Hales.

“I’ll be by to strengthen the wards next week,” Stiles says louder than necessary, obviously so that Derek could hear and be warned about his next appearance. This just endears him to the Hale pack all the more. Talia hugged him tightly.

“Thank you, Stiles. I’ll stop by tomorrow and help you unpack. If you need anything, just call or text me, Malcolm or Peter. See you soon.”

“See ya, bye everyone.”

The adults say their goodbyes respectively. The kids however, screeched, “BYE MISTER STILES!” 

Stiles said goodbye once more, this time he matched the children’s enthusiasm which has them all giggling. 

Once the family heard Stiles’ jeep pull out, the children either went outside or ran to the playroom. The teens went to the den and the adults remained with various worrying looks as toward the ceiling where Derek’s room was. Ever since Kate, they knew Derek struggled with omegas. Specifically omegas who were older women. They thought a man would be different but they have been proven wrong.

Suddenly, Malcolm came running down the stairs smelling of pure adrenaline and anxiety. This had all present on their feet. None of them were prepared for what the man said next.

“Derek. Derek is-is presenting as an alpha! He’s going into rut!”


	2. Sir, yes sir!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !Please read chapter notes!
> 
> \--------------------------------
> 
> Stiles takes responsibility for Derek presenting as an alpha.   
> So far, it goes even better than what any of them expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though, I'm sharing for fun, I think I should give more details for the few who've shown some interest in this!
> 
> Their ages mentioned in this chapter but here: Derek is 20, Stiles is 39 soon to be 40.  
> I won't put too much heavy explanation on their roles but I added the tag "role reversal," since that's their dynamic in a way.
> 
> Derek isn't severely feral but he's feral as a werewolf who gives into his most primal instincts. He's still very much domestic & behaves human for the most part but he'd rather feel his wolf/primal instincts before his human one.  
> He is severely shy and has PTSD among other things. He will also act the tiniest bit younger here from time to time because of trauma.
> 
> Stiles uses his "natural caretaker" biology in a different sense here because I don't want to bash that trope.

It was the following day and so far, Derek had been a real terror which is concerning because rarely was he ever anything but a silent feral blessing to the Hale family. 

Today however, since the moment he woke up, he’s argued with Talia over every little thing. 

And at some point in the early afternoon, he and Laura got into a brawl that ended in blood and tears. The tears were mainly on Derek’s end as he cried in frustration; not because he lost but because he wasn’t a fighter and he _hated_ being so aggressive just because of his newly found alpha hormones. It was difficult for him to comprehend that he wouldn’t be this way if not for his recent presentation but he still blamed himself for his lack of control. 

While Derek has always ran on his instincts, these alpha instincts were new, overwhelming and terrifying to both him _and_ his wolf.

Not only that but he was showing the beginning signs of a rut. Usually, alpha’s who presented at the appropriate age of 16 ruts were mild. Sure, they were a little more aggravated and hormonal than their beta and omega counterparts but for the most part they passed with ease. Derek however was experiencing more aggression than what was normal and it was only bound to get worse as he really got into his rut. With these harsher symptoms, Talia and Malcolm could only assume that Derek’s body was changing at a much quicker rate than was normal. They’d love to get a professional evaluation but were certain that Derek wouldn’t be able to handle it without biting the unlucky physicians head off.

If his aggression truly gets any worse they might have to chain him in the basement for which would most likely traumatize him further.

But it was looking more and more likely that that is what they would have to do since Talia, Malcolm and Peter were at their wits ends from having to be the adults to subdue the 19 year old. Just as they were about to call Deaton for some calming herbs, Talia receives a call from the sheriff.

“Sheriff? This is a surprise. Is everything alright?”

“C’mon now, Talia. I’m retired. It’s John as per usual outside of work.”

The tension Talia was holding onto eased somewhat upon hearing the man’s playful tone. John was usually on the clock during this time but he’s been retired for about a month now. “I’ll be honest, it will take me awhile to get used to that, John. How can I help you?”

“Well, Talia. I called up my son because we were supposed to have dinner together tonight but he had to cancel. Do you know why?”

Talia thought it was an odd question but the thought of the omega being hurt or in trouble, troubled her more than her confusion and curiosity. So, she asked, “No. Why? Is he okay?”

“While your concern is appreciated, he’s fine but was thrown into an early heat and the last place he visited before showing symptoms was at your home. So-”

“Derek.” Talia interrupted with a gasp. 

“Derek? As in Derek Hale? Your 20 year old beta son?”

“He’s no longer a beta, John.”

Deductive reasoning came with John’s past profession. There was a reason John had been the sheriff of Beacon Hills for almost 30 years but really, it didn’t take a genius to figure out what happened to he and Talia’s sons. “Aw, hell. Don’t tell me that he--”

“He has. He’s presented as an alpha.” Talia says just as Malcolm and Peter entered the living room.

A curious noise left Peter’s throat. He didn’t catch much of the conversation but now he’s interested.

“Sheriff--I mean, John. If it’s not too much to ask, is it possible for you to call your son and perhaps ask him if it’s possible for him to speak with Derek. It’s--”

“Talia, I’m not a traditionalist and you’re a good friend of mine. While Stiles’s an omega, he’s also a grown man. You can give him a call. I’ll support his decision.”

“That’s really okay? Is he able to urm-is he...coherent?”

John laughed heartily, “I wouldn’t be surprised if Derek’s being a terror but while Stiles’ heat is unexpected; he’ll be 40 next year. His heat just makes him lazy most days. Even now, he’s fine. Just confused.”

“Jesus, 40?” Malcolm whispered to Peter. 

While Stiles’ age surprised Malcolm, Talia was just relieved over the possibility of calming Derek, Talia thanked John and hung up, ending their conversation. 

“Do we even know whether or not Stiles already has a partner?” Malcolm asked with worry. With the possibility of the man being his son’s mate he would hate for Derek to be unable to have him. Call him selfish but he’s a father who wants his children happy. Especially Derek. He could use some happiness in his life. Hell, if push came to shove, Malcolm would be willing to do whatever it took to separate the other omega and whatever nonmate he was with.

Peter hums, “I didn’t smell anyone on him. Just his father, brother, Melissa, etcetera. Friends and family. Pack.” 

With determination, Talia dials Stiles’ number ignoring the two men. Like her husband, Talia worried over Derek. She always did, but she also wanted the best for him. Currently, that could be Stiles. Talia needed her boy to calm down and she was sure the presence of Stiles--his omega--could do that.  
———————————

The Hales decided that Stiles was an absolute Godsend. When Talia called and explained the situation, the man had laughed when he found out that it was most likely her son that forced his heat but still, he offered to come over without hesitation. Talia barely prevented herself from begging him to hurry.

When Stiles arrived, Malcolm quickly ushered him upstairs, Derek’s door was already open for him.

“Will you be okay going in alone?” Malcolm asked.

“Mhmm, from Talia’s explanation, only other alphas piss him off right now.” Stiles spoke lazily, an indication that he was feeling lethargic. 

Malcolm laughed nervously but left him to face Derek alone. “We’re all downstairs. Holler if you need anything.”

Stiles hums in response before he lightly knocks on the door. “Derek?” Stiles called out tentatively as he entered the young man’s room.

“Mm, Mr. Stilinski?” Derek’s voice is gruff but he practically moans his name and Stiles barely holds back a moan of his own. Derek looked like someone to defile. He’s hugging his pillow and at the sound of Stiles’ voice, his hips involuntarily rolled onto his bed.

Stiles finds the actions as endearing as he finds it sinfully sexy, “yeah, Derek, it’s me.” He left the door open for the sake of the worried Hales downstairs and invited himself to sit on the bed. He sits near Derek’s head and leans on the headboard. Derek wastes no time and replaces the pillow he was clung to for Stiles' lower torso. Since the older man is sitting up while he’s still laid down, the position is a bit awkward. Thankfully, it’s not uncomfortable for either of them.

“I hear that we’re an alpha now. You feelin’ okay, sweetheart? Can I call you sweetheart?” 

A small whine left Derek’s throat before he spoke, “yes and… um.” Derek thinks about it. Stiles calling him sweetheart made him feel warm. It brought his humanity closer to the surface too. Which was less scary than he thought it’d be. He hated that he had to answer in a house full of wolves though. “Um. Yes, you can call me… that. And uh. Me being an alpha is your fault. Apparently.” Derek sniffs at Stiles’ hip. “You smell… sweeter than you did yesterday.” The way Derek speaks is stunted, quiet and unsure. It’s obvious that he isn’t used to speaking so much and for so long but he’s always been rather awkward. He and his family doubts he’d speak differently even if he wasn’t slightly feral.

“Mhm, I’m in heat. Your fault.” Stiles mimics playfully. “Heats just mostly just make you lazy and warm when you're old like me.”

Derek snorts into his hip. “You’re not old…” He tried to stop himself but he couldn’t resist; he rolls his hips against the bed again and kisses Stiles’ clothed hip and sighs.

“Ah-erm, I know you’re uh-pent up, you’re not in the right state of mind for that uh-kind of activity right now.”

Vaguely, Derek is touched and so grateful that Stiles wouldn’t take advantage of him but emotionally, Derek needs him. Physically too and he finds it too difficult to focus on being embarrassed in his foggy state of mind. He expresses as much with another roll of his hips. He tries to be domineering and growl but it came out as more of a whine.

Stiles chuckled, “think of it this way. If you uh-can’t cool yourself off, your _sisters_ Laura and Cora would hear. Your _Uncle_ Peter would too. Not to mention your _parents_ Talia and Malcolm would hear. And oh _nana_ Hale too--”

The way Derek’s eyes flew open had Stiles laughing in delight. “Did that work, sweetheart?”

Derek grunts an affirmative response. He tightens his arms around Stiles’ hips and nuzzles his cheek on the older man’s hip. He sighs and this time, the sigh has no erotic heat to it, just contentment.

Stiles isn’t in the most comfortable position but he doesn’t complain. According to Talia, the alpha hormones haven’t been the most pleasant to deal with. Apparently, Derek is experiencing a change in his body that normally takes all year. His irritability is a given, but he’s not as bad as expected due to his more docile personality.

Derek mumbled something that Stiles couldn’t make out and sits up, rubbing his eyes grumpily. His hair is mussed up and sticking up all over the place. It’s adorable. Stiles says as much.

The look of surprise on Derek’s face before he blushed and looked away is even more adorable.

Suddenly, Derek tilts his head as his mother speaks to him from downstairs. “My mom. She trusts you. Thinks it’s a good idea if I go stay with you for my… uh. Rut. All morning we’ve argued and Laura and I… fought. Things have just been... Difficult, I guess.” Derek confessed. He looked and sounded so ashamed.

His mom started to object down stairs but the sound of Stiles’ voice distracted him from her words, “woah, I am fairly confident that she understands alpha hormones. Ya know, with her having raised Laura and all. And full offence to Laura, I’m sure you both egged each other on before you fought.” Stiles leans in closer to Derek, “Also, according to your mom, Laura was an even worse terror when she presented.”

“Hey!” Laura yells from down stairs.

“Shut up, Laura and stop listening in!” Derek growled. The annoyance is evident in his voice and it’s better than the usual submission he displayed which had Laura smiling in relief along with the rest of her family downstairs.

The amused laugh that escaped Stiles had Derek’s attention back on him. The young werewolf took in all of the older man’s features. From the crows feet in the corner of his eyes, to the moles that dots his skin and anything else he can drink in. While Derek is stockier where Stiles is lithe; the omega definitely has a bit more muscle mass. 

This doesn’t make Derek feel as embarrassed as he thinks it should, because a few years back, Derek looked like the alpha he apparently was always meant to be but his dedication to his body turned to orthorexia when he was with Kate who constantly told him that he wasn’t manly enough or strong enough for her liking. After the fire his disorder turned into anorexia and it’s only been a year since he began recovery. He still had muscle but not like the typical alphas his age. Most alphas wanted their omegas soft and thin but Derek felt secure knowing that his omega could protect himself and would most likely do a better job at protecting them both than Derek currently could.

“My little brother Scott is a were, I completely understand that privacy can be a privilege.” Stiles stands and gestures to the door. “Shall we go?”

“Urm. I need a minute. I don’t… go out much…” Derek refused to look at Stiles. He feels embarrassed for being so weak in front of his _omega_ that he as an _alpha_ is supposed to protect and make feel secure. 

With no hesitation Stiles responded enthusiastically, “Of course! There’s no rush at all. Do you want me to stay with you?”

Derek can’t hide his surprise at Stiles’ acceptance and when he finally met the older man’s eyes, they were full of understanding.

“Wait for me downstairs? I’ll pack a bag.” Derek gets out of bed and heads towards his closet.

Nodding, Stiles heads down stairs, telling Derek to call him if he needs anything.

This. Is a big deal for Derek. He’s lived as a near recluse for the past four years after what Kate did to him. He doesn’t do well with strangers, especially older women but Stiles wasn’t a woman so he felt less biased. And earlier when the older man refused Derek’s advances he gave no indication that he couldn’t help himself despite being in heat.

More importantly, his alpha seems to trust Stiles. So does his uncle and father. While Derek doesn’t trust himself about his love choices; he trusts his family. They’d make sure that he’d never date anyone dangerous ever again. 

But Derek’s instincts--his wolf--was telling him that this wasn’t a date. Stiles is his mate and Derek wasn’t about to fight against his wolf’s instincts on this. The last time he ignored his instincts he nearly lost his family.

A part of him wishes he could resist the pull that he feels towards Stiles but he can’t and the thought of being away from the omega is filling him with more anxiety than the thought of leaving the preserve. Maybe he could convince the man to go to his cabin instead. However, there’s not much food there or much to do. He’s already embarrassed that he has the innate instinct to provide for him but hasn’t been able to do so. He can’t take him somewhere that he’s not proud of.

Derek finishes packing and rushes downstairs when he hears Laura beginning to tell Stiles some embarrassing stories of him growing up.

When he reaches downstairs, seeing Laura so close to _his_ omega causes an involuntary growl to leave his throat.

Laura raised her hands in mock surrender and put some distance between them, “Jesus, Der, chill.” There’s a growl in her own voice as well and Talia looks toward Stiles with a look that says, _’this is what I’ve been dealing with all day. Please take him.’_

Stiles is really touched with the amount of trust he’s being given. Over the phone and away from prying ears, Talia gave Stiles more details about the fire that happened four years ago. Kate Argent--a grown woman--took advantage of a child--a fifteen year old boy--in order to gain intel on his family before she attempted to kill them all by setting their home ablaze and trapping them inside using wolf’s bane.

Thankfully, Stiles had been in Beacon Hills at the time and helped them escape. He had to kill a few hired lackys in self defense but he managed to subdue Kate and have her arrested. Derek had been devastated and was in a dissociative state for _months,_ it was no wonder that he didn’t remember Stiles but the rest of the Hales did. Unbeknownst to Stiles, they felt that they owed the man their lives and could trust him which is why they easily entrusted him with Derek.

“Ready.” Derek stated while throwing an extra glare Laura’s way.

Nodding seriously, Stiles heads toward the door with Derek close behind. “Well then, let’s head out. I’ll keep you updated, Talia, Malcolm.” Stiles looked serious and so did his parents.

“You do that, Stiles. Don’t hesitate to call if either of you need anything.” While Talia would feel better if she scent marked them both, she resisted. Her boy was much too volatile for that right now.

Malcolm however was an omega himself. He didn’t hesitate to give Stiles a firm handshake and Derek a tight hug.

“See you both soon.”

The rest of the Hales present say their goodbyes as Derek and Stiles leave.

The drive was slow and the longer it went on the more anxious Derek became but they reached Stiles’ home soon enough. It wasn’t in a neighborhood like Derek had assumed. It was on private land and stood two stories tall. It was a medium sized home with lots of yard space, Derek loved it already.

Much to Derek’s surprise, Stiles grabbed his bag out of the car and led them inside, “make yourself at home!” the man encouraged. “I’m going to take your bag to the guest room down the hall from my room.”

“Guestroom?” Derek questioned with a frown. 

“Yes, sweetheart. Guest Room, but you are more than welcomed to my room too. I figured that you should be able to have your own space if you so choose.”

Now, Derek was really frowning. Maybe it was his rut messing with his mind, but he can’t help but think of Kate who rarely gave him choices and used her heat as an excuse to do whatever she wanted with his body. Like he was an animal, he later learned that was exactly how she saw him. 

Before he learned that however, as a man--especially a beta--he thought he was lucky to have caught an older hot omega’s attention at all and desperately he wanted to please her. Even when he wasn’t so sure or was uncomfortable.

“What about you? Aren’t you in heat? Don’t you want me?” Suddenly the thought of Stiles rejecting him filled Derek with dread. Every single time Derek gave the slightest hint that he was uncomfortable or planned to object to Kate, she threatened to leave him. 

“Honey. No shit I want you. I literally started my heat because of you. A heat that wasn’t supposed to start until mid next month mind you. But omegas aren’t mindless or sex crazed in heat just like how alphas aren’t sex crazed in ruts. You’re just feeling so pent up because of all the sudden hormones. I want you honey but I want you willing.”

“I’m willing…” Derek said. He sounded pathetic and unsure even to his own ears.

With stern eyes, Stiles approached him and reached out to touch him before he paused abruptly. Derek looked up hurt thinking that Stiles was going against his instincts because he actually doesn’t want to touch Derek that badly. 

“Can I touch you--not sexually.”

Again, Derek’s brow furrows into confusion as if Stiles asking for permission was incomprehensible. “Of course.”

At this Stiles reaches out and grasps the back of Derek’s neck with firm but gentle hands. The action is so alpha like that Derek gasps in surprise. He likes it though. He likes it a lot.

“Honey.”

Derek loves these pet names too.

“It is more than OK if you don’t want to do anything sexual. Am I understood?” The tone Stiles takes is stern.

So stern that Derek responds with, “Y-yes sir.” It shocks even himself. If the look on Stiles' face was anything to go by then It must have surprised him too.

Derek began to apologize but before he could the older man’s hold on his neck tightened. When Derek looked closer, he could see the slight tint of pink color in the man’s ears.

Clearing his throat, Stiles spoke in the same stern tone that sent pleasant chills down Derek’s spine. “Good. Consent is important here. So is respect and I respect you and your boundaries. Understand, sweetheart?” Derek opened his mouth to respond and the hand on his neck briefly tightened before loosening up again. “Truthful response only. It’s okay if you don’t understand, sweetheart.”

Derek swallows and nods, “I _do_ understand. Thank you… sir.” Derek adds the last word deliberately. He wanted to gauge Stiles’ reaction. Saying it felt right, it felt as if Derek could get away with allowing the older man to take care of him. 

The satisfied toothy smile he gets in response goes straight to his dick. He’s glad he’s pleased his omega even if it’s over something like this. “And if I want--a-and you want--can we, urm--”

“Do the dirty?” Stiles asked with a wiggle of his brow.

Involuntarily, a snort escaped Derek and he feels just a little bit calmer. “Yes.”

“I’d love to,” Stiles confesses honestly. “But there’s no need to rush. Let me show you around.” Stiles offered his hand for Derek to hold which Derek takes quickly before the man could change his mind. 

He’s taken around slowly and Derek is happy by how “homey” it feels. Even though the man has lived in various places--even other countries--he’s had this home here for awhile. For more than a decade apparently. The information is a reminder of he and Derek’s age difference.

When they reached Stiles' room, Derek’s knees grew weak. The smell of the man is so permeated into… well, _everything_ that Derek just wants to stick his nose into every crevice.

“Tell you what, sweetheart. You lay down and I’ll go grab some snacks,” the man gestures to the TV mounted on the wall, “you pick anything you wanna watch and I’ll be right back.”

Derek frowned. This feels backwards. _Stiles_ should be the one being told to lay down and _Derek_ should be the one providing but the thought of Stiles taking care of him makes him warm all over.

He’s the alpha though, he should object. “I--”

With a lazy smile Stiles gently ushers him into the room. “The remote is on the nightstand. I’ll be right back. Relax, honey. Stop thinking so hard. You can change beforehand if you want. Or strip to your underwear.” Stiles wiggles his brow, it could be seductive but it looks too silly for Derek to take him seriously. “Whatever makes you comfortable, sweetheart. Be right back.” And with that he leaves Derek staring dumbly at where he exited.

After a while, Derek turned toward the bed. Feeling hot, he looked down at his clothes with a frown. Even though Stiles said it jokingly, Derek instinctively, did not want to be in his clothes and the man did say to do whatever made him comfortable so Derek took everything besides his briefs off and laid down on the bed.

Derek doesn’t watch much TV at all. In fact, he only caught shows on the rare occasions he went home and willingly sat with his family in the living room. Still, he grabs the remote and immediately pressed the Netflix button. It takes him a while but he settles for a Marvel movie. From the comics on Stiles’ bookshelf, Derek hopes that he’ll like that.

“I’m baaack~” Stiles sing-songs, pushing the bedroom door open with his back. He’s carrying a platter of sandwiches and fruit. “Ah-ah-ah, don’t get up. I got this. I used to be a waiter before I went to college.”

Reluctantly, Derek relaxed and remained where he was. It was a good decision. Derek could practically _smell_ how pleased Stiles became when he followed directions.

With hawk-like focus, Derek watched the man put the platter onto the bed and thanked him. The smell of Stiles’ ever increasing arousal made Derek’s semi-hard on twitch.

Derek scooted over for him. Thankfully, Stiles wasted no time to sit up next to him. 

“Avengers!? An alpha after my heart, I see.” Stiles praised. The smell of the omega’s excitement has Derek finally feeling somewhat satisfied that he made the right movie choice.

They spend the first day and a half of Derek’s rut mainly in bed. They kissed lazily as they held one another, at some point Derek had no choice but to jerk off while Stiles was sitting right next to him. 

It was frustrating that Stiles was too chivalrous. He refused to touch Derek during the first peak of many due to his rut. Even though the older man hadn’t touched him, he encouraged Derek as he watched him get himself off. The smell of the man’s own arousal and his sweet words helped Derek cum fast and _hard._ It was satisfying but Derek hoped that the pattern wouldn’t continue. If he didn’t get the omegas hands on him, he might lose it. 

Beyond being physically intimate, they also talked. A lot. 

Of course, it’s mainly Stiles who talked but Derek spoke much more than he’s used to but it’s been nice. He’s learned as much about Stiles just as Stiles has learned much about him.

Now, it was late evening of their second day together and Derek has needed to cum for the past 3 hours but no matter how much he’s jerked off, he _couldn’t._ He could smell Stiles’ arousal. It was fierce and strong. Derek said as much but still the omega resisted, concerned that Derek was too rut crazed from his new and fierce hormones to really mean it.

While Derek appreciated Stiles’ restraint, he _wasn’t_ mindless. While he was disoriented, he was also very aware like most alphas are during their ruts. Not only that, Derek’s lived based on his instincts for years. It’s what makes him feel the most calm. However, Stiles _and_ Derek’s parents thinks his late presentation makes him worse and much less aware of his inhibitions.

But Derek still wasn’t much of an alpha and he's been acutely aware that Stiles has been in charge the entire time. Maybe if Derek actually acted like the alpha he’s presented as, he’d be more uncontrolled but he wasn’t. It was so odd and it should have been demeaning for an alpha to be so taken care of by his _omega._ However, it was easy to follow Stiles’ direction, it was calming and never was the man cruel or demeaning. Just attentive and sweet. 

Perhaps Derek’s views on alpha and omega relationships were a bit outdated but even during his time in high school alphas and omegas behaved rather stereotypically. Then again, Derek never expected to be an alpha. His family didn’t expect it either but being an alpha has everything to do with biology and little to do with personality no matter what nonsense has been told about them.

It was becoming too much for Derek. He needed to cum by his omega’s hand and he needed to satisfy his omega or he’d go into a rut craze for real.

The omega in question was leaned casually up against the headboard reading when Derek mustered up enough courage to really ask for what he wanted. “I know you think I’m just thinking with my knot but, I really want you--no, need you. I’m just so-” he growls and rolls his hips deliberately onto the bed, “pent up, as you put it and you are too. I can smell it.”

Stiles snorts and runs a hand through Derek’s hair. The action has the younger man whining and rutting into the bed repeatedly.

“Please. How can I convince you that I give you my _enthusiastic_ consent, sir?”

The hand in his hair tightens, “Careful there, sweetheart.” There’s a warning in Stiles’ tone that has Derek wanting even more.

Stiles puts his book on the nightstand before getting comfortable and laying down on top of the covers.

Immediately, Derek clings to him tighter and ruts against his thigh. “Please, _sir._ Wanna make you feel good. It’ll help me calm down, I know it.” At this point Derek’s fangs had dropped and he was slurring his words. He couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed, there would be no point. He was already rutting onto Stiles’ thigh like some hormonal teenager. The more he called Stiles “sir,” the more he felt safe enough to remember his humanity. It made it easier to speak and easier to think critically. He'll worry about what that means for the both of them later. For now, he just needed his omega to take care of him.

There’s a blush on Stiles’ cheeks from the younger man’s proclamation. Most alphas tend to worry about their own pleasure or breeding an omega but Derek… Well, Stiles should have known he’d be different as he’s already shown that he’s more… submissive than the average alpha.

“Well, sweetheart, you’re urm. Really determined aren’t you? And you’ve been pretty patient-”

“So patient.” Derek exclaimed through a moan and another deliberate roll of his hips.

Stiles’ can’t help but chuckle. The young alpha was just so… _cute._ “Tell you what; how about I jerk you off and see how you feel after?”

A choked sound leaves Derek’s throat. It’s so high pitched that Stiles would think he came if not for the hard cock firm against his thigh.

“But what about you? I wanna-”

Stiles cuts him off, “Honey. Seeing you all needy like this is uh, already doing it for me. Making you cum will be satisfying enough for me. Here, lemme just-” Stiles repositions them so that he’s spooning Derek. He doesn’t hesitate to reach over and squeeze Derek’s cock through his briefs.

The most wanton moan that either of them have ever heard leaves Derek mouth. 

Stiles salivates, and he almost drools when the young alpha started thrusting into his fist.

"You are amazing, sweetheart." Stiles exclaimed, kissing the back of Derek's neck. 

The strokes around Derek's dick slow abruptly and any time Derek attempted to thrust quicker into the tight heat, Stiles loosened his grip making Derek growl in frustration. 

The young alpha is panting, there's desperation in his eyes when he looks back at the older man. He does his best to glare but to Stiles he just looks needy and cute.

The omega's gaze was intense as he took in Derek's expression. The desperation on the young were's face shouldn't be getting him off but it was. Stiles stroked him painfully slow, _loving_ that the stimulation was frustrating the younger man. Stiles wondered how he could get him to beg. _Really_ beg, “Mmm, you really are too cute. Can I kiss you?”

This startled Derek, “you want to?” Kate never ever kissed him and always denied him when he asked. He’s been wanting to kiss Stiles since they got here but didn’t want to end up annoying the man.

Stiles frowns and the look of true confusion causes warmth to spread through Derek’s belly. 

“Of course, I do, sweetheart.”

In response Derek kisses him first. It feels like a reward when Stiles kisses him back and starts to jerk him off quickly.

Just after 3 strokes, Derek is close. With a whine, he breaks from the kiss and shoves his face into the pillow. Moaning loudly as he fucks desperately into his omega’s hand. He hasn't been touched by someone else in so long and rarely did he allow himself any pleasure at all. Now, having his Stiles' hands on him while being praised and held so intimately and it was almost too much to handle. 

“Oh, _Stiles!”_ Immediately, the grip on his cock loosens again and the most embarrassing whine escapes Derek before he can stop it. Even when Derek rutted into the loose fist pathetically, Stiles didn't relent in his teasing. “Huh? Please?” Derek _begged_ unashamedly, his eyes were wet from how sensitive he was feeling. Physically and emotionally but he couldn't focus on anything besides his omega and his need to get off.

The smile on Stiles' face was sweet but internally, he was _reveling_ over how Derek looked. Having the young alpha near tears just because he wanted to cum so badly was sinfully and inappropriately sexy, “You’re makin’ me look like a bully, honey. Just wanna make sure you cum nice and hard. You want that don’t you?”

 _Of course,_ Derek does. What kind of dumb question was that? He wants to cum, he wants his omega to cum too.

“Oh, honey. I will. I’m close, gonna cum untouched cause you’re beggin’ so sweetly. It’s why I’m being so cruel.”

“Didn’t mean to say that out loud.” 

“Hmm, but you did. It’s okay, you’re frustrated. Calling me dumb was a little rude though.”

At this Derek stiffened, thinking that he’ll be pushed away or worse, hurt and humiliated.

“You’re a good alpha though. I know you didn’t mean it but I can’t let that pass without a little punishment.”

Before Derek could question what the punishment could possibly be, Stiles bit Derek’s shoulder. Not enough to break skin but definitely enough to show some authority. When Stiles’ hand tightened around his cock and the omega began stroking him with renewed vigor, Derek yelped.

All his concerns from just a few seconds ago went out the window. “Oh! Oh, yes! I’m so close. So, so close.”

Just as quickly as Derek felt his balls tighten, Stiles firmly gripped the head of his cock. It isn’t painful but Derek shook from the need to come--from wanting to come--but completely _unable_ to.

“I--wha-” Derek stutters, unable to say more in his shock. While he was confused and hasn’t cum yet, he was still _painfully_ aroused. Even more so at the thought that his omega--this handsome and sweet older man--was in control of whether he came or not.

Stiles is kissing right under his earlobe as if ruining Derek’s orgasm was no big deal. “Oh, _honey._ You are just the cutest little thing. So, sweet too, hm? Even sweethearts like you slip up every now and again though, huh?” When Derek whines and tries to thrust into the hand squeezing firmly on his dick, he could smell the man’s arousal becoming stronger from his attempt. Was he getting off on this?

“I think I’m a little too _dumb_ about how orgasms work with nice alpha cocks like yours. I could end up ruining another orgasm--” Derek can't see the smirk on Stiles' lips but it's there.

 _’Oh my god, he’s not letting me cum because I indirectly called him dumb.’_ Derek thinks internally. He didn’t mean to say it, Stiles knows that, he has to because he called Derek sweet and even said that he knew he hadn’t meant it. “N-no please. Let me. I didn’t--”

“Hey, honey, look at me.” Stiles commands. When Derek does, he notices that the man has a calculated look in his eyes. He was searching for something in Derek’s own eyes but Derek doesn’t know what he’s looking for.

“Is this alright? Are you enjoying yourself? Having you so obedient for me is nice but only if you’re having uh, fun.” This level of intimacy was natural for Stiles but obviously not to an inexperienced Derek. First, he'd been too focused on resisting the young alpha and now, perhaps he's put too much focus into teasing the younger man.

While Stiles was panicking internally, Derek was in his own mind. While the sudden ruining of his orgasm startled him, Derek was very much loving how much more aroused he’s become since Stiles prevented it. More than that, he liked that the omega was in control of the situation and seemed to be getting off on the control alone.

“No. I mean-this is. Nice." Derek stuttered, sighing when Stiles relaxed.

"I’m sorry. Sorry I called your question dumb. I’m sorry _sir._ I mean it. Please let me cum.” This is the least feral Derek has been in years but he still feels controlled by his instincts in the best way. 

“Holy shit, sweetheart.” Was all Stiles said before he started pumping Derek’s dick again. This time he allowed Derek to thrust into his fist as much as he liked.

“Yes, yes! I’m already close again. Please let me cum this time. Please, sir. Please, please.” There are tears in Derek’s eyes, his voice wobbles, he feels sensitive and overwhelmed in the best kind of way.

“You will, don’t worry, honey.” Stiles says through his teeth, it’s as close to a growl as a human can get and the noise Derek makes in response is pitiful. It’s borderline _submissive._ And the stretch of his neck solidified his intention.

Stiles kisses the exposed skin which has Derek begging even more and shamelessly too, because the were knows that Stiles won’t humiliate him for this. He can tell that Stiles _loves_ this. Loves and gets off on _satisfying_ Derek and taking care of him. The man even kisses some of Derek’s tears away, but from the man’s own groan, Derek knows that the sight of him so overwhelmingly aroused is getting him off too.

“Honey, how can I deny you when you beg like that? Cum for me, sweetheart.”

Those words make Derek cum so suddenly that he blacks out momentarily. He’s _shaking_ from it. He doesn’t know that he’s thanking Stiles over and over until the man cums himself. _Untouched,_ groaning, “you’re welcome, sweetheart. You are so fucking welcome.” While continuing to stroke him, only stopping when Derek grabbed his hand into his own because the over stimulation is too much.

Derek turns to face him and shoves his nose into his neck chasing the sweet scent of Stiles in the aftermath of the man’s orgasm. He feels vulnerable, needy and spacey.

He sighs into Stiles’ neck, “Smell so good.”

With a sigh of his own, Stiles pulls him closer, “feelin’ better?”

“Mm, much.” Derek says as he snuggles closer.

They hold one another for a few more minutes before Stiles bends down over the bed frame to grab them some water and fruit.

Holding a now opened water bottle to Derek’s lips, Stiles commands him with a simple word; “drink.”

Derek does so obediently. He’s still a little disoriented but he’s in safe hands. He knows he is. So, when he finishes off the water and after Stiles finishes his own, he doesn’t hesitate to open his mouth and be fed when Stiles begins hand feeding him fruit.

When they eat as much as they can handle, Stiles man handles them under the covers. He’s spooning Derek again and idly running his thumbs over the alpha’s nipples. The sensation has Derek shivering.

“Take slow breaths with me, Der. In.”

Derek inhales exactly as much air as Stiles does.

“Now out. Mm, good job.”

They do the exercises for a few more minutes and by the end, Derek can think a lot more clearly. Clearly enough that he becomes shy about his needy behavior but when Stiles holds him tighter he relaxes into his hold and involuntarily falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have more questions that weren't in the notes let me know!
> 
> This isn't going to be a super crazy lore story since it really is for fun but I don't want anyone confused either by omitting information that can help you understand, ha ha. 
> 
> This is posted at a weird time because I do not live in America, Canada, etc. No where near those time zones.  
> Comment if you can, no pressure but I do actually enjoy speaking with people ha ha. Again, I am open to any scenes/situations/characters you wanna see but you seriously need to speak up quick. I'm practically done with this but can add in some stuff.


End file.
